


good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a 2 parter that i wrote back when i was a michael girl once upon a time
Relationships: Michael Clifford/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re late, you know.”

You paused and then rolled your eyes as you slid into the space between the two buildings at school, small and dimly lit but hidden. You watched as Michael lit the cigarette dangling between his teeth and you briefly wondered when he’d moved on to tobacco from the usual blunt that was between his fingers, but all thoughts faded as you watched the smoke spill from between his plush lips.

“I didn’t know that there was a certain time I needed to be here,” you stated, your tone somewhat mocking, taking the cigarette as he passed it to you. Your eyes moved over his fingers and noticed the ‘x’ on the middle one, feeling a little weak in the middle at the sight of it. You had developed a weakness for his finger tattoos over this period of time, ever since you’d started hooking up.

“There’s only so much time during a class period that we have to do this,” he stated simply, taking the cigarette back and taking a long drag. It was a wonder we hadn’t gotten caught yet – Michael was one thing. He almost never went to class, so he wasn’t exactly missed during his class periods. It was natural for him to not be in class. But in your case – that was a different story. Ever since you’d started this thing, you’d been skipping classes to get what you wanted from Michael. They were sure to miss you a hell of a lot more than they would him.

“I don’t really care that much,” you said, stretching a little and leaning in towards Michael, kissing underneath his ear. “I just want us to get off, you know?” You could hear the tiny hitch in his breath, and you smirked a little, knowing that would do it for him. You knew how to get him to move faster. He took another drag from his cigarette before pulling you closer to him, kissing you open mouthed and blowing smoke into your own mouth. You felt the smoke spill out through the corners of your mouths as Michael moved his mouth, pressing his tongue into yours. Your hands gripped his shoulders, your nails digging in slightly to the material of his leather jacket. You knew better than to put your hands in his hair – though always looking disheveled, you knew there was an art to the mess that was his hair. Especially since it was a different color every week, it seemed. He dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out and placing his hands on your hips. You moved closer to him, pulling him against you and leaning up against the wall, doing your best to somewhat rut against him. (It was hard, you see, seeing as though he was a good foot or so taller than you.) He moved his mouth, moving aside your scarf and sucking a bruise into your skin, so that everyone would know that he had been there. (Except they wouldn’t, because you’d cover it back up and act like nothing had ever happened.) 

“Well, let’s get off, then,” he murmured, placing small, wet kisses along the expanse of your neck. You nodded, moaning lightly as he dragged his teeth along your earlobe. One of his hands slid up your shirts, groping lightly at your chest as he leaned in and kissed you again. He tasted like cigarette smoke and Indian food and toothpaste, and it was alarmingly erotic for the strange combination. (You still wondered how the hell he tasted like poppadoms when he had strictly told you he hadn’t had any in at least a year.) You moaned softly into his mouth, feeling his hand slip into your bra and flick over your nipple. You can just imagine how it looks, and the thought of the anchor tattoo on his thumb didn’t help your overwhelming arousal. He pulls back a bit, his free hand moving and unbuttoning your jeans, sliding down into the material and past your underwear. You gasp lightly as his fingers tread your entrance, his fingers lightly treading over your clit.

“Fuck,” you mutter softly, not wanting to be too loud, but also not wanting him to think you weren’t enjoying yourself. He gets a cocky grin on his face, and you just bite your lip, letting out a small, breathy noise as he slips a long finger inside of you. You feel like you have too much clothing on, but you don’t have a choice, seeing as though it’s November and chilly out and you have nowhere else to do this.

(Granted you’ll probably do this after school in Michael’s bed, where you can be as loud as you want and sprawl out over his sheets instead of in a cramped alleyway outside of the art building.) You rut against Michael’s hand in your jeans, knowing his hand must be cramped in the small amount of space. You can’t wait for it to be summer so you can wear minimal clothing and not have to go to such lengths to get off. Even if this is just a temporary thing. You groan again as he presses a second finger into you, making a come hither motion inside of you and pressing right up against your spot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, right there,” you mutter. He chuckles, pressing the spot again and swiping the thumb of his other hand against your nipple. You lean in, pressing your mouth against the skin of his neck, feeling weak and wobbly and you haven’t even cum yet. 

“You’re easy today,” he murmurs, and you just roll your eyes as he presses a third finger inside of you. You feel full and cramped and you pull him closer to you again, desperate for release. You can feel it teasing at your insides, but you’re just not there yet. You dig your teeth into Michael’s neck, sucking on the skin and leaving a prominent mark, so that everyone would know you’d been there. (He didn’t have the luxury you did of hiding it.) He groaned at the contact and pressed his fingers against your spot again, the palm of his hand awkwardly rubbing up against your clit. He leaned in and sucked on your neck again, and all of the overstimulated senses finally got to you and you let go over his fingers, violently and loudly. Your mouth was still buried against his skin, so you just groaned against it, your mouth leaving your moans spilled over his pale skin. He helped you ride it out, until your legs were shaking and you pulled back from him, unable to take anymore at the moment. “Really easy,” he remarked, watching you as you buttoned your jeans. You rolled your eyes again, getting on your knees in front of him. He watched you as he lapped your moisture from his fingers, much like a kitten with milk. (He was very much like a kitten at times. A very misbehaved kitten.)

“Just shut up and let me suck your dick,” you remarked, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his half-hard dick from the tight material. He just nodded, leaning up against the other side of the alley, his hands searching for purchase on the cold brick behind him. He found none, so he slid one hand into your braided hair, and the other one slid along your jawline. The calloused feel of his fingertips made you shudder, and you knew you could probably go again if you wanted to now, but you didn’t have time for that. You had to focus on Michael, and focus on not getting caught. He groaned softly as you moved your tongue along the underside of his cock, the prominent vein getting all of the attention before you took the head into your mouth, sucking on it slightly. You placed one of your small hands on his hip, gripping it gently as you began to bob up and down on his member, moving your tongue around the girth. 

“Fuck,” he groaned softly, his hand tugging gently at your hair. You looked up at him with hooded eyes, smirking a little and humming around him. Your fingernails dug into his skin as his shirt rode up slightly from all the movement. His hand tugged at your hair again, pressing you closer to him and causing you to take more in. (Michael didn’t exactly have a small dick, so you were trying your best here. But that’s all that bad boys want: more, more, more.) You coughed a little, but pushed through, using your free hand to get what you couldn’t fit into your mouth. You pulled off and Michael made a small whining noise in the back of his throat. Your hand continued to move along his length, your tongue teasing the underside again as you teased at his balls. He groaned again as you sucked on each one individually, still humming the tune of some song you heard on the radio this morning as you moved back to face his length.

“I’m gonna ask you now since we won’t have much time when I’m done,” you said between kitten licks to the tip of his cock. He looked down at you as you collected a bit of precome on your tongue. “You busy after school? I could go for round two later.” You flattened your tongue and dragged it slowly over the head, teasing ever so much. He nodded a little, tugging on your hair some more. You were going to have to fix your braid in the bathroom before lunch, you thought. 

“I’m free,” he panted lightly. You smirked a little, then taking him into your mouth again. You began humming again, faintly hearing the bell ring, signalling that class was over. “Shit, hurry up.” You looked up at him, moving faster on his member as you tugged at the rest of him. You saw his stomach muscles tighten and you prepared yourself as he let out a soft groan, cumming in your mouth. You pulled off, some of it spilling onto your flannel and you cursed quietly as you licked the last bit off of your lips. Michael smiled at you sheepishly, pressing his cock back into his jeans. “Sorry.” 

“Ugh, now I’m going to be cold all day,” you whined, pulling off your flannel and tying it around your waist, hiding the stained bit. You could feel the ghostbumps on your skin as you moved to grab your backpack. You heard Michael shuffling behind you and there was suddenly a warm material around your shoulders. You looked back at him confusedly. 

“You can borrow it for the rest of the day,” he said stubbornly, looking down to the ground and scuffing it with his toes. “I’ll pick you up after your last class and we’ll go to mine for round two, yeah?” You nodded a little, feeling a little surprised at the gesture. Michael was always all about himself, so this was really out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, sounds good,” you said, your voice a little distant. Michael moved past you, awkwardly pressing his lips against your cheek before leaving you there. You pressed your hands into his pockets, finding both his car keys and his pack of cigarettes, and considered going after him, but you heard the warning bell ring, so you slid on the arms and grabbed your bag to make it to class on time, feeling eager and confused as to what was to happen that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two!

“what is it with you being late today? aren’t you always punctual or something?”

you rolled your eyes at michael’s comment as you meet him out back of the school, pulling his leather jacket tighter around your shoulders. it was colder than earlier, and you wondered how michael could just stand there and look so casual while standing outside in 30 degree weather in a tank top. you dug into your pocket, dangling his keys in front of him.

“be quiet, I have your keys,” you state, a smirk on your face. He rolls his eyes, reaching for them but you put them back into your (well, his) pocket. you were trying to understand what was going on at the moment. michael had seemed relatively.. boyfriend-like this afternoon. and that was not what you signed up for. you didn’t want a boyfriend, you wanted someone to kill time with and fuck around with. (even if you did find comfort in his touch.)

“we won’t be able to go back to mine and do anything if you don’t give me my keys, you know,” he stated, looking you dead in the eyes. you bit your lip, knowing he was right. and all you wanted right now was to forget all of these weird feelings. you took his keys from the pocket, handing them back to him. “thank you.” you just nodded curtly, pulling his cigarettes out of the pocket as well.

“you forgot these, too,” you said, handing them to him as you shrugged off his jacket. he took the cigarettes but put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from taking it off. 

“it looks good on you,” he said, smirking a little. “and i want to be able to take it off of you when we get back to my house.” you shudder as he trails his fingers over your skin, closer to you than before. 

“we should go before i get the impulse to fuck you right here,” you murmur, looking him in the eyes. he just grins a little, taking you by the wrist and pulling you to his car. he pins you against the side of it momentarily, and you can feel other people's’ stares on you. you didn’t really want anyone to publicly know what you were doing with michael. but at the moment, you didn’t particularly care. you bit your lip and looked up at him as his fingernails pressed into your hips, sliding up your t-shirt and giving you the contact you were itching for.

“maybe we should just do it here,” he murmured, leaning in and ghosting his lips over the skin of your neck. you groaned quietly, arching your neck slightly to give him more access. you thought about how much you hated public displays of affection, but you were too entranced by his touch to care that much, your palms resting flat against the cool exterior of his car. he moved your scarf out of the way, going over the mark he’d made on your neck earlier and darkening it. “we should just do it here with everyone watching, since you’re so keen to hide all the evidence.” you bit your lip, shaking your head slightly.

“i like keeping you my dirty little secret,” you whisper, smirking slightly as one of your hands moves to palm his forming semi through his tight jeans. “and i’d like to keep this big guy a secret, too.” he groaned lightly, leaning into your touch before unlocking the car.

“get in the car before i really do take you right here,” he murmured, nicking your earlobe with his teeth before stepping back from you. you moved to the opposite side of the car, climbing into the passenger’s seat as he got into the driver’s side, starting the car up immediately. you could feel all the pairs of eyes on his car as you buckled yourself up and he backed out of the spot, driving out of the parking lot at an alarming speed. (normally you’d reprimand him for driving so recklessly, but you really just wanted to get to his place, away from prying eyes, and into his bed so he could piledrive you into the sheets.)

the car ride was alarmingly quiet, save for the music coming from michael’s stereo. it was green day, and you wondered faintly why you and michael had never gotten along until this engagement had started happening. you shrugged off the thought and toyed with the long sleeves of his leather jacket as you finally pulled into his driveway. it was empty (as it usually was), and michael nearly burst out of the car after parking it. you followed him, eager to get into his bed and forget anything else. you stood behind him, standing up on your toes and kissing his neck, trying to distract him as he fumbled for his house key. your hands moved to his hips, running over his thighs and avoiding his semi, which was already prominent in his too-tight jeans. he groaned, finally grasping the keys and turning the lock, opening the door. he turned and pulled you inside, shutting the door behind you before pinning you to the back of it.

“there, now we have a little more privacy,” he said, dropping his keys on the floor and sliding his hands up your shirt. you shuddered as he groped at your chest over your bra, pressing his mouth into your neck and leaving a mark at the junction of your jaw. “try covering that up,” he muttered into your skin. you didn’t really care at the moment, just groaned at the feeling of his hands and his mouth against you and knotted your hair into his hair. you heard him make a noise of disapproval but you didn’t care much.

“fuck, michael, please, i need you,” you murmured, rocking your hips against his own. there were far too many layers of clothing between the two of you and that wasn’t okay, really. he nipped at your earlobe before unbuttoning your jeans, beginning to pull them down your thighs. “michael, bedroom,” you whined. he just smirked against your skin, using one of his hands to remove your scarf as he peppered kisses along the hollow of your throat.

“i think i wanna get you off here first,” he whispered into your flesh. “then i’ll take you to the bedroom where i can get you off some more.” you whined as he pulled your jeans down, getting them to your ankles where you hurriedly toed them off, along with your sneakers. his hands rested on your hips, toying with the waistband of your underwear. you groaned, feeling a little impatient. you slid your hands up his tank top, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside, your hands moving over his shoulders.

“sounds good to me,” you breathed, finally responding to his proposition. he smirked, tugging your underwear down and off of you before tucking it into the pocket of his leather jacket (still snug on your shoulders). he moved down onto his knees, placing his hands on your thighs and you hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, leaning against the door in order to stand up straight. you felt his mouth move along your inner thighs, his lips and teeth creating a burning trail that raced straight to where the fire had already started. your hands searched for purchase, finding it in his hair, and you didn’t care if he didn’t want you to touch it. you needed to hold on to something.

it felt like years before he finally made it to your center, using his fingers to hold you open as he licked a long stripe up your core. you shuddered against his mouth, knowing you were already ridiculously turned on. your nails dug into his scalp as he pressed his tongue into you slowly, curling it up into you. you groaned loudly, the feeling of his tongue prodding into you such a relief. (you knew his hair was gonna be fucked, and he wouldn’t be happy about it, but hey, you were sure it wouldn’t matter that much because he was getting laid, right?) he pulled his head back a little, and you whined at the loss of contact.

“quit whining,” he muttered before pressing two fingers into you. you groaned again, moving your hands from his hair to his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin. you were sure to leave marks. he curled his fingers into you, definitely hitting you right where you needed him, and you gasped, nails digging deeper into the skin. he dragged his tongue over your clit slowly and you let out a loud groan, somewhat rutting against his mouth at this point. you could feel him chuckle against your center and the vibrations were only fuel to the fire that was going to burn you alive.

“michael,” you groaned, your head rolling back and hitting the wall behind you. your legs were beginning to shake and you could feel your orgasm coming upon you. “michael, i’m gonna cum…” you just felt him nod against you and that was all the encouragement you needed because you were gone after that, legs trembling as you let go on his fingers and tongue. your nails dug into his skin almost hard enough to break it, and you let out a string of curses. you were still trying to catch your breath when he pulled back, looking up at you with your moisture collected on his chin and a shit eating grin on his face. “god.”

he stood up, kissing you roughly against the wall before leading you up the stairs to his room. you didn’t even care that you were half naked, you just wanted more. even though you’d just had your second orgasm of the day, there was a part of you that wasn’t going to be satisfied until you got his dick inside of you. you followed him into his room, shutting the door behind you before throwing the rest of your clothing to the floor, including his leather jacket. you sprawled out over the bed, and he shook his head, throwing the jacket back over to you before leaning over you.

“i wanna fuck you while you wear my jacket,” he murmured into your ear. if you could get any more turned on at this point, you probably would. you obliged, shrugging the material back over your shoulder, the cold metal of the zipper harsh and rough against your skin. you didn’t mind so much, though. you watched with hungry eyes as he peeled off his skinny jeans, kicking them off with his sneakers and then sliding his boxers off. you bit your lip at the sight of his cock for the second time that day. no matter how often you saw it, it still got you going. he leaned over you, kissing you roughly as he pulled open his night stand drawer, fishing out a condom. he pulled back, moving to open the packet before you snatched it from his hands. he blinked at you a few times.

“i wanna put it on you,” you whisper. he nods, biting his pink bottom lip as you carefully rip open the package with your teeth, taking out the rubber ring. you leaned forward, giving his cock a few pumps before rolling the rubber onto him. he groaned softly in the back of his throat as you leaned forward, adding moisture to it by licking up his shaft, circling it with your tongue. 

“fuck, please, i just want to fuck you,” he whined. you smirked, sitting back up. he pushed you back down into the mattress, your head falling back onto the pillows and your hair fanning out behind you. he looked at you for a moment, and you swear you saw something a lot deeper than lust in those green eyes of his before he lined up with you and pushed himself in. you groaned at the feeling of being filled with him, hearing him sigh with relief as he bottomed out in you. “you good?” 

“yeah,” you murmured. you snaked your arms around him, your nails clawing down his pale back as he rocked into you, each thrust harder than the last one. you whined softly, your hips moving up to meet his with each thrust, trying to get a little more friction with each one. michael got a steady, rough pace going, his fingers digging into your thighs and pulling your legs apart as he fucked you. you dragged your nails down the spanse of his back, leaving red, angry marks in your wake, knowing that those would be there for a few days. after a few more minutes, you stopped him. he looked at you confusedly, but you pressed him down into the bed, climbing over him. “i wanna be on top,” you murmured. he groaned, nodding fervently. you swung your leg over his waist, grabbing him by the base and guiding him into you.

“fuck,” he groaned, his hands moving to your hips automatically. you sunk down onto him, allowing him to bottom out before you rested your hands on his thighs, using them to keep balance as you moved up and down on him. this position was much easier for you to handle, because you had all the power. you felt michael’s hands slide up your torso, grabbing at your bare chest, a thumb flicking over your nipple. you whined in the back of your throat, moving your hips in a figure-8 pattern and coaxing a particularly loud groan from him. he moved one of his hands down your torso, using his thumb to tease at your still over-sensitive clit. you groaned, digging your nails into his thighs as you moved up and down on him before you adjusted your position, leaning forward on him. you leaned down and kissed him roughly, all tongues and teeth and messy, rocking your hips against his as hard as you could.

“i’m so close,” you moan into his mouth, your hands now splayed over his chest. he moved his hands, grabbing onto your ass and kneading the flesh, spanking you lightly and rolling up into you particularly fast. “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, michael,” you moaned as you let go, your third orgasm of the day taking over as you soaked his cock in your juices. 

your tightening walls sealed the deal for him as well. “fuck,” he cried out, moaning your name as he thrust up into you one last time, letting go. you collapsed on top of him, both too spent to move until you started to get uncomfortable. you rolled off of him and he disposed of the used condom before slipping his boxers back on. “i’ll go grab your pants,” he murmured, running out of the room.

you made yourself comfortable in his queen size bed, shrugging off his leather jacket and picking up his green day shirt off of the floor, pulling it over your head. you dug your panties out of his jacket and slid them on just as he came through the door. 

“here,” he said, moving to hand them to you. you took them from him before tossing them to the floor, leaning up and kissing him softly on the mouth. he looked at you for a moment, a little stunned, as you pulled back, before leaning back in and kissing you back, just as softly. 

there were no more words between the two of you as he crawled into his bed with you, spooning with you for the majority of the afternoon, leaving little bite marks and kisses all along your neck and shoulders.

when you showed up to school the next day wearing michael’s jacket and t-shirt and met him outside of the building, he kissed you and you didn’t care anymore.

so much for being a good girl.


End file.
